When Angels Fly Away
by Michiyo Makino
Summary: It's always the saddest thing to them x SOKAI


He looked back at the place he had always called home - Destiny Islands. The keybearer had to leave again as another world crisis had come up. He initially didn't want to, but the King had warned him that there were consequences to his actions. It's either he leaves to save the worlds or remain here and lose everything dear to him, and he didn't want to lose them, not again. It was a long, hard decision, but he knew it was a soldier's decision, and he chose it.

Looking up, the boy saw a gummi ship preparing to land. He moved back a few paces so as to give it space. Once it landed, he prepared to board the ship, but he hesitated for a few moments. He took a good last glance at his islands before jumping into the ship and setting off. Engaging the ship to autopilot, his eyes wandered to the window and he gazed out as his islands disappeared from view.

"...I'm sorry," He whispered. "Kairi, Riku, Naminé..."

A tear rolled down his cheek, followed by another, and he knew that wasn't his own.

"And I'm sorry Roxas, for making you go through this a second time."

For a moment, he felt a pair of strong arms encircle his waist.

"I know you are, but it's okay. I'm always with you, Sora."

Sora's eyes widened as he remembered something.

_Wherever you go, I'm always with you._

The tears started to fall heavily the moment he thought of her. Was leaving them behind the best thing to do?

Yes, he convinced himself. It was the best decision. Roxas, his Nobody (he prefer to refer to Roxas as his brother), had always been there for him, despite the fact that Sora himself had taken away Roxas's freedom.

"No," Roxas started. "I accepted my fate and gave it up for you."

He noticed that the translucent figure of his Other was seated right in front of him.

"Why?"

The blonde-haired kid chuckled.

"Well, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have met Naminé again."

Naminé is Kairi's Nobody, Sora thought to himself and then frowned.

"Is it possible that you only like Naminé because of my strong feelings for Kairi?"

The brunette noticed the expression on BHK's face distort for a moment, but he smiled again. He slung a translucent arm over his shoulder and leaned against him.

"Sora, Sora, Sora," Roxas sighed. "Did I ever tell you that I liked another girl before Naminé?"

Sora's jaw dropped and Roxas found it amusing.

"That proves I didn't like Naminé out of force, but of free will. The girl before Naminé...her name is Xion. She, Axel and I would always eat sea salt ice cream atop the clock tower in Twilight Town. We've always believed that we would be together, but we didn't. Xion wasn't even a Nobody to begin with, but instead, she was a clone, a replica," His voice started to break.

"The moment she found about her existence, she went insane and she took on her true form," He stopped and looked at Sora. "You."

The keyblade master's eyes widened in shock, surprise and confusion. Roxas continued, "I fought her and defeated her, so she gained back her insanity and her original form, but her life..." His body started to shudder violently. "I couldn't protect her! I said I would, but I couldn't! She died because of me!"

Sora looked at his Other, seeing how shattered his Other is. He had been through a lot more than he did. Sora found his two best friends, but Roxas lost both of his closest friends. Axel and Xion. They both were dead. Hayner, Pence and Olette were his best friends only in the virtual Twilight Town, not the real one. He wrapped his arms around Roxas's shoulders, letting him sob into his shirt.

"I met Hayner, Pence and Olette too, in reality," Roxas mentioned. "That's why they thought you looked familiar to them."

Sora nodded. He asked Roxas a question, "Roxas, how did Xion look like?"

The Nobody looked up at him. "Well, think of how Kairi looked back a year ago, but with black hair and the right side of her hair tucked behind her ear. That's how she looked like."

Sora went "Oh". Roxas also told him that his dual weilding was thanks to Xion as he absorbed her essence. One was his own ability to yield and the other was originally Xion's.

"You'll," The brunette paused for a moment. "meet them in the next life, I'm sure of it."

Roxas wiped his tear marks away and thought to himself, "If you're curious to find out more about Xion, you should go ask Riku. I think he was close to Xion as well."

Sora jumped back. "Riku?!" He exclaimed. Roxas nodded.

The gummi ship travelled through the gummi space, with it heading to Disney Castle, as stated on the coordinates. The two boys leaned against each other, back to back.

"Well, it should be morning in Destiny Islands by now," Sora sighed with a smile. "Kairi and Riku should have found out that I left. Naminé too."

Roxas yawned and replied, "Naminé knows. I told her the day before, gave her a goodbye hug..." His face started to get red. "...and she gave me a goodbye kiss on the cheek in return."

Sora burst out in laughter.

**- it's the** _saddest_ **thing -**

A lone girl stood on the shore of Destiny Islands with a tall, muscular male by her side. She felt herself knock against something the moment she moved. Looking down, her indigo orbs landed upon a message in a bottle. She bent down to pick it up and when she did, she held it like it was a delicate object. Popping the bottle open, she shook the parchment out, unfurled it and let both their eyes scan it.

Dear Kairi and Riku

I'm sorry, but I'll be back. I promise.

Sora

The young man smiled sadly, but he still let out a chuckle. "That's Sora for you, always not wanting us to worry." His aquamarine eyes looked at the girl standing next to him. She let out a chuckle, her indigo eyes staring at the letter. He then noticed the tears falling on the letter, smudging the words. He immediately became worried.

"Kairi?"

She looked up at him with tear streaks on her face and a smile painted on it.

"Yes, Riku. I'll be fine. After all, not all these tears belong to me, you know."

The man, Riku, sighed in relief. He knew what she meant.

"I see. After all, the both of them are special Nobodies."

Kairi nodded. "Yes, our hearts are connected. Their hearts will be too."

She looked up to the sky that she missed so much and the twinkling of the stars in the early morning.

"Right, Sora? Roxas?"

* * *

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. They belong to Square Enix. The plot of this fanfic belongs to me.**


End file.
